


Wait, how do you have my number?

by orphan_account



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Forgive Me, How does this work, I'm nervous, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square, My First Fanfic, My grammar and spelling suck, Newb, Season two is in a monTH, fluff because I don't want anyone to find me in real life writing smut, here goes nothing, oh well
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-17 02:52:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10584909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Marinette was just minding her own business doing her home work when Adrian texted her for help on homework! But how'd he even get her number....





	1. Chapter One: Where did you get my number?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a newb

Marinette sat on her bed on her phone her homework next to her. She was talking with Alya about the latest akuma from last Wednesday. It was an akuma that was upset that they had failed a test. She smiled at Alya rambling on about Ladybug and Chat, laughing internally when she would talk about Ladybug and Chat being a couple. Her phone buzzed and she jumped at who it was from. She replied to Alya, interrupting her.

Marinette: Alya sorry to interrupt you but Adrian juST TEXTED ME HE WANTS HELP WITH HOMEWORk

Marionette waits for her reply in anticipation, watching the replay bubble animation 

Alya: OH MY GOSH GIRL! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? HELP HIM!  
Marinette is shaking slightly and goes to read the full text

Adrian: Hey Marinette, It’s Adrian from school. You seem pretty smart and I found your number-So I wanted to see if you could help me on the geometry homework? Sorry for bothering you, but I was wondering if I could come over for you to help or you could text me directions? Thanks!  
-Adrian

Marianette stared at her phone for a minute internally panicking then she texted Alya

Marinette: How did he get my numbER?

Alya: Maybe it's the universe wanting yall to be a thing!

Marinette: What should I do? He wants to come over?! What do I sayyyyyyy

Alya: Let him over, DUH!

Marinette shakily texts Adrian back 

Marinette: Sure, come over whenever!

Marinette was about to go back to Alya when she saw the reply animation

Adrian: Okay, thanks! I’ll be over in about 10 minutes

Marinette looks up at her room and all the posters of Adrian all over her walls. Oh. mY. God. She only had 10 minutes to take this all down?! She’d need a little help from her alter ego Ladybug.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter Two: Who is Ladybug?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Adrien got her number and some other stuff? I'm not good at this aaaa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really exited at the positive responses I've gotten from chapter one, so I decided to continue, THANKS! <3 :)

Marinette looked around “Tiki! Where are you?” She called. Tiki came out “Yes Marinette?  
“Tiki Adrien is on his way over! He can’t know I have all of these posters! What do I do with them??????” she yells slightly, panicking. “Marinette just take them down and put them under your bed!” she replies cheerfully. “Tiki he’ll be here in like 7 minutES” she says, already taking some down as fast as she can, and let's be honest. She was going pretty slow. “Oh….” Tiki says, well let me help you” she says, floating over.  
“Can’t Ladybug just do this???” she asks desperately. “Marinette, you know that’s not a valid use of your powers, just keep taking them down.” Marinette frowns “But-”she’s interrupted by her phone buzzing “Oh no whAT IF HE’S HERE” she scrambles on her phone unlocking it to read the message

Adrien: Sorry, I can’t come over, my dad wants me to just have Nathalie help me, sorry

Marinette frowns, sad but at the same time a little relieved. He wasn’t coming over……  
.  
.  
.  
.  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
ADRIEN POV  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Adrien sat at his computer, tabs open of the Ladyblog and other news sites and some tumblr theories. He has a list of all the girls in his grade and most of them were crossed off. He was sitting at his computer and chewing on his pen. “You are so obsessed” he says cooly. Adrien “Hush Plagg, I think I’ve narrowed it down to 4 girls...unless I’ve completely missed something. I wonder if Alya could help me…” He says, picking up his phone and texting her.

Adrien: I think I have some solid Ideas on who Ladybug is, want to meet up and talk or something?

He put his phone down for a minute or two and hears it ding, so he picked it up.

Alya: OMG who?

Adrien: I’m thinking as my top guess

Alya: No way! She’s my bestie! She would tell me if she was!

Adrien: But she’d not be allowed to tell anyone, right?

Alya: If you say so

Adrien: In fact, could I have her number? I think she’d be more able to form words over text

Alya: Sure, here: xxx-xxx-xxxx

Adrien: Thanks, bye

Alya: bye

Adrien looked over the open windows and his list. All signs pointed to her. He needed to get an excuse to talk to her about it….what about help on homework? She would hopefully be too excited to realize that he was actually quite smart. He picked up his phone to put n her number and text her.

Adrian: Hey Marinette, It’s Adrian from school. You seem pretty smart and I found your number-So I wanted to see if you could help me on the geometry homework? Sorry for bothering you, but I was wondering if I could come over for you to help or you could text me directions? Thanks!  
-Adrian

Marinette: Sure, come over whenever!

Adrian: Okay, thanks! I’ll be over in about 10 minutes

Adrien gets ready to leave when he hears an explosion. He drops everything. “Plagg, claws out!” he says and he transforms remembering Marienette, texting a quick excuse 

Adrien: Sorry, I can’t come over, my dad wants me to just have Nathalie help me, sorry

He jumps out the window, making sure no one sees him, and runs in the direction of the explosion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	3. Over Cooked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the positive responses! I took a little longer with this one so my friend could read it. Enjoy!

~~~~~~~~~~~  
Marinette POV  
~~~~~~~~~~~

Marinette got back on her bed and picked up her pencil to do her homework, but suddenly the whole building was shaking and Marinette felt like she was falling. Everything went black.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
~~~~~~~~~  
Adrien/Chat POV  
~~~~~~~~~  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Chat sprinted across building roofs, looking around for his Lady, and then realized where he was heading. He was going in direction of Marinette’s house...did that have anything to do with his Lady? He kept running and saw that her bakery, along with her house, were collapsed along with the surrounding buildings.  
He rushed over to look for anyone when he heard shrill laughter behind him causing him to turn sharply to see a floating woman with a bright strawberry pink apron and a white shirt and pants.   
“I am Over Cooked! If no one will eat my pastries, no one will eat anything!” she screams to no one in particular.  
“What a catastrophe!” he says sarcastically, scanning for Ladybug nervously. Where was she? He couldn’t do anything without her….but this did make his theory on who she could be more likely. He just needed to distract her so he could go get Marinette from the rubble in case she was Ladybug. He glances around to see if there is a way to keep her occupied while he tries to look for Marinette. He extends his staff and spins it to make a shield while leading the akuma multiple blocks away. Chat barely missed her blast of icing and led her into a old hotel. She followed him inside and threw a bomb at him, and he jumped out the window, the building falling on top of her.  
Chat sprinted back to the rubble from the explosion at Marinette’s house and started to dig through it. He came to a stop when a large part of the building’s roof was too heavy to move. There was only one way he could do it.  
“Cataclysm!” he shouts. He destroys the piece of roof in his way, only to find Marinette underneath it. He studied her with concern, she was unconscious and had a few scrapes. He picked her up, bridal style, and thought of where he could hide to make sure that she would wake up. He hurdled over the jagged debris and towards his house when he heard his ring start to beep...he had 5 minutes, oh boy.


End file.
